


good morning, master

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Maids, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Takumi did not agree to this, but it's Hinata's birthday and Oboro says he has to play along.





	good morning, master

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hinata  
> also a fill for a kinkmeme prompt asking for Takumi in a maid uniform

“This is ridiculous. I can’t do it.”

“Come  _ on _ , Takumi. It’s just for Hinata’s birthday.”

“That doesn’t change anything. I never agreed to do anything like this. Besides, I thought  _ you _ said it was a stupid fantasy too.”

“Maybe I did, but I can’t think of anything more special to do, so this is what we’re stuck with. Consider yourself lucky I’m not making you wear a pink wig on top of everything!”

“I’m not putting anything on, Oboro.”

“After I went to all the trouble of making the costume for you?”

~X~

They wake up early on the morning of Hinata’s birthday, being careful not to wake him up- though it tends to be hard to get him up in the morning in the first place. Takumi still isn’t quite sure how Oboro managed to talk him into this mess, but he’s in far too deep to back out now. He can’t deny that the costume she made for him is well-done and would be cute on a girl. At least, her own costume looks cute on  _ her _ .

It all started when Hinata kept going on about how lucky Corrin was, having two gorgeous maids, and Takumi and Oboro had chastised him for saying something like that to  _ them _ . Of course, he had only protested, not seeing any problem in telling them about it, and essentially clued the two of them into the extent of his maid fetish. Still, Takumi had never planned on indulging him in something like that, but as he and Oboro struggled to come up with a birthday gift, the subject had come up between the two of them.

Now, Takumi finds himself wondering how Flora or Felicia manage in skirts so very  _ short _ . He’s glad that no one outside of their room will see him, because he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to keep himself properly covered. The  _ panties _ that Oboro is making him wear really don’t help matters much. Really, how on earth do the maids- do  _ any _ girls- tolerate this?

“You look great,” is all Oboro says, when he tries to tell her how unsure he is. “We need to get this show on the road, so let’s wake up the birthday boy.”

Of course, a gentle wake up doesn’t do anything for them, so Takumi ends up roughly jerking Hinata’s shoulder until the samurai’s eyes fly open with a shout. Takumi forces what he hopes is  a demure smile, and he and Oboro bow as Hinata’s jaw drops.

“Good morning, master,” they say, almost in unison.

“Wh-what’s going on here?!”

“Happy birthday, master.” This time, they seem to have the unison down, and Hinata bursts out laughing.

“Oh,  _ that _ ’s reassuring,” Takumi snaps.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you! You both look great, honestly, and...Takumi, you make a surprisingly cute made! No surprise with Oboro, but I’m just laughing cos I don’t know what else to do!” He grins at them both. “This is the craziest surprise ever! What do I get to do now?”

“You let us take care of your every need,” Oboro replies. “Isn’t that right, Takumi?”

“Yup, that’s...that’s right.” At least now they’re wandering into slightly more familiar territory. Takumi clearly wasn’t cut out for service work.

Hinata is dragged out of bed, already visibly hard, and Oboro drops to her knees with a smirk, taking him in her mouth. Takumi goes behind him, getting down and nudging his legs so that he spreads them further, making it easier for him to bury his face in his ass, forgoing his fingers completely. They’ve only done this a handful of times between the three of them, but it’s a special occasion, so Takumi thinks it seems fitting.

Hinata actually  _ yelps _ when Takumi buries his tongue within him, squirming and making things very difficult for both he and Oboro. But this is just the preparation, and their main activity has not yet started. Takumi continues to dutifully work his tongue inside of the other man, as best as he can since Hinata seems to have lost the ability to just  _ stand still _ . He can imagine how Oboro must look right now, as Hinata looks down at her, sucking him off with that  _ look _ in her eyes, and of course she’d be looking back up at him.

But, since this is Hinata, they can’t go on like this for too long, or else their fun will be over before it’s really begun. He doesn’t usually need much time to recover, but still, they’d like to be able to get right to it. Takumi is the first to pull back, but Oboro continues to tease Hinata while he goes to get the lube, and she has him insisting that she has to stop and give him a minute to catch his breath, or else,  _ or else _ .

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, pulling back. “I mean, as you wish, master.” While she speaks, she hikes up her dress and removes her panties, so Takumi follows suit, before opening the lubricant and getting himself ready.

She goes to bed and lays back, her legs hanging off the edge, and Hinata gets into position, waiting for Takumi, who is behind him a moment later. Oboro’s legs wrap around the both of them, and she gives Takumi a tug, until he pushes inside of Hinata, slowly. Hinata eases forward inside of Oboro, and the two sink down together, until they’re both filling their targets completely. This is a familiar position for all of them, and it doesn’t take long for them to get into the swing of things.

Each thrust from Takumi pushes Hinata into Oboro, and the samurai doesn’t even have to do all that much, able to just relax while Takumi does the brunt of the work. Occasionally, Oboro will pull herself up a little more, working her hips against Hinata’s, and it isn’t long before he’s going to absolute pieces. Even with the time he took to recover from their earlier treatment, he’s still driven to the edge so quickly that neither of them can keep up.

But they’re both fine with that; it’s his birthday, after all, and there’s still lots of time left in the day. Hinata slumps forward, relaxing with a content sigh, and the two of them give him a moment to recover before they separate themselves. Takumi is honestly a little frustrated, not being able to finish just yet, but he doesn’t voice his complaints, and instead fixes his costume, even going so far as to put the panties back on. He still isn’t sure about this get up, but it’s getting easier to wear.

“Wow, you guys,” says Hinata, once he’s caught his breath. “This is just the most amazing surprise, you know? I mean...wow! But neither of you finished, right? I feel kind of bad about that…”

“We can do that again later,” says Oboro. “But it’s still early, so I thought you might want to wait before we do. In fact, I was about to offer to draw you a bath,  _ master _ .”

“Ooh, I could definitely get used to this,” he says with a grin.

“Well, it’s over after today, so you’d better not,” says Takumi.

“While I’m doing that,” Oboro goes on, “Takumi can go get you breakfast.”

“Wh- I am not going anywhere dressed like this!”

“You’re not going to get breakfast for him on his birthday?”

“I absolutely refuse!”

“That’s what you think!”


End file.
